Pearls, Wolves, and Robin Feathers
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: Maria Merryweather is a young woman who is sent to live, along with her governess, with her Uncle Benjamin. This is very different from the original story. For the whole summary, look inside and start reading. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearls, Wolves, and Robin Feathers**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Little White Horse, Twilight, or any animes mentioned in this fic. This is a made up story that came to me. I do own my OC, Maria. She has the same name as the original Maria but they aren't the same. They're totally different people. Also, I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfic. All songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary; Maria is a young woman sent to Moonacre with her governess, Miss Heliotrope, to live with her uncle. Things are strange in Moonacre but Maria herself is defiantly more strange. Maria has her own set of secrets that only her parents knew before they died. She's just as magical and mysterious as Moonacre itself.**

* * *

**{Maria Pov}**

The carriage ride to Moonacre was unsurprisingly uneventful. Miss Heliotrope had tried to persuade me into one of the confining, proper dresses, similar to the ones she wore. However, I stood firmly against my decision that I would wear comfortable clothes for the long ride. After a while, she realized it was a futile argument and resigned her protests. To appease her a little, I decided to wear my dark purple Victorian gown with a simple black satin ribbon wrapped around my neck like a choker. Attached to the ribbon was a silver metal wolf charm that I had requested for my birthday one year and Miss Heliotrope had bought for me. She thought it was cute and pretty but I knew it symbolized something entirely different to me. Though, it did look pretty with my dresses and other clothing. On my feet were my black heels. It was a cute outfit and Miss Heliotrope was pleased.

The carriage consisted of me reading some of my large books and writing down notes and such in my journal. I was studying Phlebotomy, Hematology, Oncology, and multiple other medical things, among my studies of languages, cultures, and myths. Miss Heliotrope knew what I was studying and she encouraged me to study all I could. I devoured the books that she brought to me in just hours.

I paused in my reading as I smelled the coarse smell of stone from where I sat. Closing my book and slipping it back into my bag with my journal and pen, I leaned out the window to look outside. My eyes narrowed slightly as I scanned the perimeter, noticing the falcon perching on the stone wall, on the left side. He screeched and I inwardly winced at the loud, grating sound. Quickly, I leaned back inside the carriage, moving away from the window a little. That screech was a signal, but for who?

''I think we are here, Maria,'' Miss Heliotrope stated and I turned my attention to her as she looked around nervously. Nodding in agreement, I leaned back out the window, moving to scan the woods with my eyes. Suddenly, hands grabbed my shoulders, attempting to pull me out of the carriage window. Miss Heliotrope screamed and I reached for the hand grabbing me, scratching it deeply with my long, sharp nails. The person let go and Miss Heliotrope beat the one bothering her with her closed umbrella. I almost laughed at that as I watched her shove him away, slamming the carriage door closed.

The carriage started moving again and the male on the roof, who had went for me, rolled off the roof, falling to the ground with a groan as he rolled around. The carriage moved past the gate and Digweed reached up, pulling the rope that would close it. Twisting in my seat, I watched as the boys scrambled to their feet and ran after us but the gate slammed down, blocking their path. I shook my head with a smile, turning back around and glancing over at Miss Heliotrope.

''Miss Heliotrope, are you alright?''

''Yes, dear, just a bit shaken is all,'' she answered with a sigh, blinking behind her glasses. Amusement at her bewilderment flashed through me and a laugh bubbled up from my throat, a true laugh. Miss Heliotrope looked at me with an even more bewildered expression as she heard my laughter. It was understandable considering I hadn't truly laughed since the day my mother died. However, her bewilderment was too amusing for me not to laugh.

Once my laughter subsided, I looked over at her with a smile and she smiled back, pleased to have made me laugh. Miss Heliotrope was one of the people I would consider part of my pack, one of my dear people. She was one of the people I'd protect with my life and I was blessed to have been cared for as if I was her own daughter.

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the house and I stepped out in front of Miss Heliotrope, studying my surroundings curiously. The manor wasn't massive but it wasn't small either.

Miss Heliotrope stepped out and I turned as I smelled a peculiar scent. It smelled like wood and something musky. Turning fully, I spotted a dark silhouette standing at the threshold of the manor, hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at us regally.

''Welcome to Moonacre,'' he announced and I knew this was my Uncle Benjamin instantly. He strode down the steps in an almost demanding way, as if he expected something. Finally, he stepped into the light and I studied his features for a second, memorizing every detail quickly.

''Unfortunate circumstances, Maria. Nothing to be done,'' he stated, his attention focused on me for a moment. He looked past me to Miss Heliotrope. ''Miss Heliotrope.''

''Sir Benjamin, such a journey we've had. Not an hour earlier, we were accosted by a bunch of ruffians,'' Miss Heliotrope said dramatically and I stifled a chuckle, though only Uncle Benjamin noticed. His gaze centered on me for a moment before focusing back on Miss Heliotrope.

''Madame, please. I'll hear your fascinating stories some other time, if I may,'' he said abruptly, ending her retelling of the story. He glanced at me one more time before turning, striding back up the stone steps, expecting us to follow him. Glancing at Miss Heliotrope, I shouldered my bag and followed him into the manor with Miss Heliotrope behind me.

Looking around, I stopped as I saw the large black dog sitting by the fireplace, his red eyes glowing. Miss Heliotrope gave a startled gasp while I just smiled.

''His name is Rolf,'' Uncle Benjamin said and the large dog barked twice in acknowledgement. ''He can kill in an instant.''

Smiling, I stepped closer and kneeled, reaching out my hand, offering it to him. He leaned his head forwards, sniffing my hand and familiarizing himself with my scent. When finished, he licked my hand affectionately, giving a welcoming bark. I smiled wider at this and stood, giving him a pet on the head.

Turning, I saw Uncle Benjamin staring at me with a perplexed expression.

''Rolf has never taken to anyone that quickly before,'' he stated at my curious look.

''I just know how to properly introduce myself,'' I answered, shrugging innocently. ''I never had a problem with animals.''

''Alright, come with me and I'll lead you to your rooms,'' Uncle Benjamin said, eyeing me curiously before turning and going down a hallway. Miss Heliotrope and I followed.

* * *

My room was beautiful with the painted walls, small fireplace, and other small additions. What I really loved was the skylight, granting me a stunning view of the night sky with the stars. I was tired so I unpacked my things, keeping some of my stuff packed, changed into my white nightgown and white/red dressy jacket, and went to bed. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, just more studying and lessons from Miss Heliotrope.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Surprise

**An Unexpected Surprise**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Little White Horse, Twilight, or any animes mentioned in this fic. This is a made up story that came to me. I do own my OC, Maria. She has the same name as the original Maria but they aren't the same. They're totally different people. Also, I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfic. All songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary; Maria is a young woman sent to Moonacre with her governess, Miss Heliotrope, to live with her uncle. Things are strange in Moonacre but Maria herself is defiantly more strange. Maria has her own set of secrets that only her parents knew before they died. She's just as magical and mysterious as Moonacre itself. You all know the original story. The thing is, I twisted this one around so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke once again to the smell of gingerbread cookies and milk. Slipping out of bed, I grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it, going over to my trunk to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided on a dark green dress with gold trim and a gold ribbon around my neck with the wolf charm hanging from it with my dark green boots.

''Uncle Benjamin?'', I asked at breakfast, picking at my porridge.

''Yes, Maria?,'' he asked, his attention turning to me.

''Do you have any horses?''

''Yes, we do. May I ask why?,'' he answered.

''I was wondering if I could ride today. That is, if you don't mind,'' I requested, turning my eyes to his. He looked puzzled at my request and Miss Heliotrope looked shocked, scandalized.

''Maria! You know proper young ladies do not ride-,'' she started in a shocked tone but Uncle interrupted her, looking at me.

''Can you?,'' he asked and I nodded with a smile.

''Yes sir, I've been able to ride since I was little,'' I answered. He smirked slightly, standing.

''Well then, Digweed, get me my whip.''

* * *

Outside, I watched as Uncle Benjamin mounted his dark brown horse while Digweed lead a dappled gray mare over.

''Here ya go, Miss,'' he said, handing me the reins. Smiling, I let her familiarize herself with my scent before moving to her left side and mounting easily.

''What's her name, Digweed?,'' I asked, glancing at him.

''Periwinkle, Miss,'' he answered.

Nodding, I gathered the reins in my hands, being careful not to hurt her mouth with the metal bit. Uncle Benjamin turned his horse and started cantering away from the house, down the path. I followed, gently nudging Periwinkle to a canter.

* * *

After convincing Uncle to let me keep riding for a while, I rode around lazily, getting close to the forest. Periwinkle stopped and I paused as I heard the distressed scream of a hare. Thinking it over, I dismounted, telling Periwinkle to stay, before stepping into the forest.

Immediately, everything seemed more intense for me. My senses sharpened upon the familiar atmosphere of the forest. The various smells of different animals filtered through my nose and I grinned, loving the familiar feel of the forest. I was born for it and I knew my way around better than anyone. Focusing on the location of the hare's scream I had heard, I started walking through the undergrowth, silent. No twigs snapped and no sound indicated that anyone was even there.

Finally, I found the source. It was a hare trapped in a wooden cage. Kneeling, I suddenly smelled four humans and tensed as one of them broke out of the undergrowth, his eyes meeting mine. Suddenly, the world seemed to freeze. Deep chocolate brown locked with rich chocolate brown. I felt the strong, unbearable need to be near him, be with him, forever.

My eyes widened as I recognized the feeling, standing and stumbling back a few steps. I had Imprinted. That was a shock to my system and I studied the boy for a minute. He had dark, curly brown hair under a black bowler hat and black, leather clothes with a red scarf, robin feathers attached. His eyes were a bit lighter than mine, darkened with what looked like charcoal. He was perfect and I felt my heartbeat speed up, pounding hard. This was my Imprint.

Before anything could happen, I turned and ran, allowing my vampire speed to come out and blurring through the forest. I couldn't face him now, not right now.

* * *

That night, I lay in bed, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully as my thoughts tumbled everywhere.

An Imprint, my Imprint. My wolf side was already extremely protective of him and my vampire side told me that he was my mate. Vampires mate for life, extremely similar to how wolves have one Imprint and they stay with them until they die. They were very similar. Either one would die of heartbreak if their Imprint or mate died.

Even now, I could feel the pull, the desire to be with him. It was too complicated though. He was a De Noir, one I couldn't be with because of my family. I was a Merryweather and he was a De Noir. The only way I could be with him is if I broke the curse that was placed on the valley and reunite the families.

Letting a low whine of pain from deep within my throat, I turned over and curled up on my side, forcing myself to sleep. My dreams were filled of a certain boy with light, chocolate brown eyes, curly brown hair, a black bowler hat, a red scarf with robin feathers attached to it, and black leather clothes.


	3. Chapter 3 AttackProtect

**Attack/Protect**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Little White Horse, Twilight, or any animes mentioned in this fic. This is a made up story that came to me. I do own my OC, Maria. She has the same name as the original Maria but they aren't the same. They're totally different people. Also, I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfic. All songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary; Maria is a young woman sent to Moonacre with her governess, Miss Heliotrope, to live with her uncle. Things are strange in Moonacre but Maria herself is defiantly more strange. Maria has her own set of secrets that only her parents knew before they died. She's just as magical and mysterious as Moonacre itself. You all know the original story. The thing is, I twisted this one around so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, I woke and dressed in a deep blue dress with white riding boots and a white ribbon with the wolf charm attached to it. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, thinking it all over. Finally, I came to a decision. I would try my hardest to break the curse.

Standing, I packed an emergency bag, including the book my father had given me, which I took back from Uncle Benjamin when he took it from me. I slung it over my shoulder, leaving the room quietly.

Outside, I followed Loveday's scent, following it to her hiding spot. Once there, I wrote a note and left it on the velvet pillow by the sleeping hedgehog.

Suddenly, I felt the pull. It was different this time. It was desperate. My Imprint was in danger. A growl rang from my throat as I dashed out of Loveday's hideout, using my vampire speed to get there faster. I allowed the pull to lead me, knowing it would take me to him.

When I arrived, I took in the situation within a second, still running. There was a dark colored man with blood red eyes. He was a newborn and he was striding towards my Imprint, who was on the ground, near his friends. He looked up at the newborn in disbelief, freezing. Before I entered the clearing, I phased into my wolf form, a russet colored wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Then I bounded into the clearing, heading straight towards the newborn.

He was close to my Imprint but I tackled him, snarling as we rolled and tumbled across the forest floor. He broke free and jumped away, crouching on the other side of the clearing. I stood, moving in front of my Imprint and his friends protectively, snarling a warning.

''What is this? A hybrid defending a group of humans?,'' he asked curiously, eyeing me. ''You are half vampire and half werewolf. I pity you.''

A growl rumbled through my throat and I glared at him, my teeth bared dangerously. He still eyed me curiously, wondering why I would defend a group of humans.

''Is one of them your Imprint?,'' he asked, figuring it out. I snarled, shifting protectively to shield my Imprint behind me with his friends. This could get dangerous. Most vampires would leave another's mate alone but since I was a hybrid, that rule didn't apply to me.

''Ah, so one of them is. No matter. They are my chosen meal,'' he stated simply, an evil smile curving his lips as he crouched lower, his fangs showing. Crouching lower, I let my ears fall back and my tail lash behind me.

It was tense for a moment, both of us locked in a stare down.

Then he charged forward, a blur to anyone but me. I tackled him again, knocking him over. We rolled for a moment before he took the upper hand. He lifted my large wolf body in his arms and threw me away from the humans. I flew through the air, slamming into a tree sideways and crashing to the ground in a heap.

I was dizzy, my brain confused for a moment. My ribs were definitely broken along with some other things but I had to get up. I had to protect my Imprint. My mate. With that thought in mind, I pushed myself up, stumbling slightly before shaking my head to clear it. My eyes turned to the newborn. He was only a few feet away from my Imprint.

With an enraged snarl, I lunged forward, feeling everything in me scream for me to protect my mate. The newborn turned and caught me, his arms locked around my middle firmly. Struggling, I kept snarling and growling. Then I felt sharp, deadly fangs sink into my side. Fire spread through my veins and I let out a pained yelp at the pain, going limp. He tore his fangs out of my side and threw me away from him.

I landed by my Imprint, whimpering in pain, almost howling. My Imprint looked at me with wide eyes as his friends moved closer.

''Robin, it's hurt bad,'' one of them whispered to my Imprint, who looked at me with worried eyes. I let out another pained yelp, growling from the pain. The fire spread throughout my veins and I curled up, whimpering.

The newborn looked at me in interest, curious.

''You are the only hybrid I have come across. The only female one as well,'' he stated, cocking his head. ''You are very beautiful too and powerful. I will take you as mine after I finish eating my meal.''

At that sentence, I snarled, forcing myself to block the pain off. Thankfully, I did. Forcing myself to stand, I stood in front of my Imprint again, protective until the end.

''Even after you have been beaten, you refuse to submit? You're Imprint must mean very much to you, for you to put your life on the line for him like that,'' he tilted his head, watching me. I stared back, my teeth bared as I stood in front of my Imprint.

''I have seen all I need to. I must report my findings to my coven. We will see each other again, hybrid.'' He smiled another evil smile before disappearing.

Once I was sure he was truly gone, I relaxed my protective stance, turning to face my Imprint and his friends. They all stood, one by one, and stared at me.

''What are you?,'' Robin, my Imprint, asked curiously, stepping closer to me. He slowly, cautiously reached out a hand and I lowered my head, stepping closer. His hand touched the top of my head and I nudged it with my head. He rubbed his hand over my head and I growled softly, showing my affection. He took that as a bad sign though and lowered his hand. Raising my head, I locked my eyes with him and his eyes widened.

''You... those eyes are so familiar,'' he murmured and I gave him a wolfish grin, my tail swishing as I licked his cheek affectionately before turning.

''Wait, will I see you again?''

Turning, I gave him another wolfish grin along with a light bark before turning back and starting to run, shooting off towards the manor.


	4. Chapter 4 Confiding in Uncle Benjamin

**Confiding in Uncle Benjamin Part 1**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Little White Horse, Twilight, or any animes mentioned in this fic. This is a made up story that came to me. I do own my OC, Maria. She has the same name as the original Maria but they aren't the same. They're totally different people. Also, I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfic. All songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary; Maria is a young woman sent to Moonacre with her governess, Miss Heliotrope, to live with her uncle. Things are strange in Moonacre but Maria herself is defiantly more strange. Maria has her own set of secrets that only her parents knew before they died. She's just as magical and mysterious as Moonacre itself. You all know the original story. The thing is, I twisted this one around so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Upon reaching the manor, I phased back into my human form and changed behind a horse statue. My emergency bag had a spare pair of clothes, a simple outfit of black riding boots, black velvet trousers, a white button up shirt, and a black ribbon wrapped around my neck with the wolf charm attached. Leaving my hair down, flowing over my shoulders, I picked up my bag and strode slowly into the manor, trying to hide my limp. My right leg was healing slowly from where the newborn shattered it. My healing was extremely slow compared to purebred shape-shifters and vampires.

Inside, I crept through the hallways, my footsteps silent and unheard. However, I stepped on my right foot and put too much weight on it. My knees buckled but I managed to stay standing, using the wall for support. My slow breathing turned to panting at the sharp bolt of pain I felt from that stumble.

''Maria?''

My head shot up and I locked eyes with Uncle Benjamin, who was standing a few feet away, coming in from his study. His face turned stern and he strode up to me. He reached out and gripped my arm, intending to guide me along with him, but it didn't work. I let out a low hiss at the sting of pain coming from my arm. The whole bone was shattered, no doubt from being slammed into a tree. Uncle Benjamin paused, loosening his grip on my arm. I didn't protest as he gently rolled up the sleeve of my shirt, his eyes widening at the bone sticking out where my elbow was supposed to be.

''Maria, what happened to you?,'' he breathed, horrified as he looked me over, noticing all my injuries. I yelped in both surprise and pain as he bent down and scooped me up gently in his arms. ''Come on, we need to get to my study.''

I allowed him to carry me, hissing occasionally when one of my injuries would hit something. Once inside the study, he set me down gently in one of the comfortable couches. I grit my teeth, watching as he turned back and closed the door before hurrying back to me, kneeling in front of me with a black medical bag similar to mine.

''Where does it hurt worst?,'' he asked and I winced as I forced myself up in a sitting position, jerking my head back to indicate my back. He nodded, moving to look at my back. He gasped at my injuries and I closed my eyes, breathing through my mouth slowly. I knew what the injuries would look like. Dark purple, green, and black bruises covered my back from where the newborn threw me into a tree. My side would have the same. I could also feel blood slicking its way down my back from where the tree had scraped it badly. Blood was also coating my side where the newborn had sunk his fangs into me.

Uncle Benjamin started cleaning out the scrapes, making me grit my teeth lightly. ''Maria, what happened? Tell me the truth.''

I debated telling him. Would it really be so bad if I did? He could reject me and tell me to get out or he could accept me and love me as I am. The choice was mine. Finally, I decided to take the chance.

''Uncle Benjamin, did you know what Dad really was?,'' I asked, feeling his hands pause in cleaning before continuing.

''Yes, I knew you're father was a vampire,'' he answered tensely. ''What does that have to do with this?''

''Everything,'' I muttered, wincing as one of the major scrapes were cleaned. ''Did you know what my Mom really was?''

''She was a human,'' Uncle Benjamin answered bluntly.

''Wrong. She was a shape-shifter, the only female shape-shifter known to exist,'' I corrected proudly, a smile stretching across my face.

''What does this have to do with how you're injured?''

''Okay. Since my Mom was a shape-shifter and my Dad was a vampire, I'm a hybrid of the two,'' I said and he paused before continuing to clean, listening intently. ''Do you know what an Imprint is, Uncle Benjamin?''

''No, what is that?,'' Uncle Benjamin asked, curious as to why I was bringing it up.

''Every vampire has a mate that they are meant to be with. Vampires mate for life and if one died, then the other would die soon after. Mom was Dad's mate. Shape-shifters have something very similar. It's called Imprinting. Every wolf has an Imprint that they are meant to be with, fated to be with. The wolf would be extremely protective of their Imprint, love them no matter what. If the wolf's Imprint chose to be with someone else, the wolf would die of heartbreak. When a wolf Imprints, their whole world changes to revolve around their Imprint. That's why if the Imprint rejected them or they couldn't be with their Imprint, they would slowly die of heartbreak.''

''What does Imprinting have to do with this?,'' Uncle Benjamin asked curiously, finishing cleaning and wrapping the wounds of my back. He moved so he could face me and I looked down at the floor.

''Uncle Benjamin, I Imprinted,'' I whispered. There was a tense moment of silence before Uncle Benjamin gently cupped my face, turning my face towards his. Our eyes locked and I knew instantly that I had made the right choice trusting Uncle Benjamin with my secret. His eyes showed that he had fallen in love before as well and I knew he saw that I had too.

''Who is your Imprint?''

''Robin De Noir, someone I can't be with,'' I answered with a whimper at the painful reminder. Uncle Benjamin's eyes softened as he seemed to debate something.

''I do not wish to cause you harm or grief. If you wish to, I give you permission to go meet Robin if you would like,'' he said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

''You would let me? Why?,'' I asked.

''Because I know how love can tear you apart if you don't see your loved one,'' Uncle Benjamin answered softly, his eyes glazed over a little as he reminisced his days with Loveday. Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around my Uncle, hugging him tightly. He stiffened before relaxing, returning the embrace.

''I know, Uncle. Thank you so much for letting me see him,'' I let go and pulled away a little, smiling.

''You are welcome. Just be careful,''' he said sternly and I nodded happily, smiling. ''Now how did you get so injured?''

''I fought off a newborn,'' I answered nervously, shrugging.

''Why?,'' Uncle asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

''He was threatening my Imprint,'' I said simply, shrugging. Uncle Benjamin stared at me before sighing, shaking his head with a smile.

''Alright, let's get those injuries set and wrapped.''


End file.
